The Elevator
by justyoureverydaydragon
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find themselves in a trapped in an elevator after getting caught by Travis and Conner Stoll in Percy's cabin.


**Author's Note: OK, so the whole time I was writing this story, I only listened to two songs: "Sweater Weather" by** _ **The Neighborhood**_ **and "Bubbly" by** _ **Colbie Callet**_ **, I think it is. Anyways, it's a good idea to listen to those songs at certain moments in the story. Hope you like it!**

 **Love, Beka**

 **The Elevator.**

 **3rd Person View**

There they were on Percy's bed, grinding and making out as they usually did when they were completely alone. Annabeth's hot core pressed into his hard boner as she circled her hips. His hands gripped her ass through her underwear with intensity as she focused on pulling his head closer to hers. Two extremely naughty teenagers in one room with a bed isn't always a good idea, especially when the door can be easily unlocked by the Stoll twins. And they loved breaking in when they heard moans coming from inside the cabins.

So there they were caught red-handed; Percy's hands had now moved to cup both of Annabeth's breasts while her hands had moved down to play with the elastic band of his boxers through his jeans. Their mouths still assaulting the others', Travis and Connor decided to mess with them a bit.

"Well, well, well." Travis started. "What do we have here."

Percy and Annabeth instantly froze and before he knew it, Percy blurted out, "I will give you both 20 dollars if you don't tell anyone about this."

"Hmm." Connor entered the cabin and looked around at his brother. "What do you think Travis? Should we take the money?"

Percy, still red in the face - as was Annabeth - removed his hands from her breasts and set them on her waist.

"I don't know, Connor." Travis sat next to Percy and put an arm around him. "Chiron sent us to tell Annabeth that she's wanted at Olympus. Something about Aphrodite and her temple."

"Then I should go." Annabeth slid off Percy's lap and fixed her shirt and hair. "I shouldn't keep Aphrodite waiting, should I?"

"Ah-ah-ah." Connor stepped in front of her. "Travis and I caught you two alone in a cabin. And you know that's against the rules."

"Oh come on, Connor." Percy complained, standing up to stand next to Annabeth. "You know that you two don't follow that same rule, either. Here, I'll give you both 50 bucks if you let us go to Olympus and you don't say anything."

"Deal." Travis said. "One more thing."

"What?" Percy asked.

"We get to use your sound-proof bathroom for a week." Connor finished.

Percy hesitated, for he mainly used that bathroom for personal reasons involving another person but if it meant that the Stoll's would shut up, then it was worth it.

"Deal." Percy stuck out his hand to shake on it. "And if you want to use that bathroom forever, agree that you'll never walk in on us like that or tell anyone else."

"Deal." The two boys said and shook hands with Percy, who then handed them 50 dollars from his wallet. After the boys left, Annabeth and Percy fell back on Percy's bed.

"Percy." Annabeth gasped when he went to kiss her neck. "We really shouldn't be stalling like this. We can't keep Aphrodite waiting. Oooh!"

Percy's hand had sneaked up her side and cupped her breast from inside her bra.

"Mmm... Why not, Annabeth?" Percy growled, his voice slightly muffled by her neck. "I mean, isn't this the kind of this she does?"

"Percy... It's about her temple... I should really... Go... Uuuuhhhhh..." Annabeth couldn't keep back the moan when Percy bit down on her collarbone. "Percy!" She pushed him away from her and saw the lustful look in his eyes and grin.

"Fine," Percy agreed, "but you're staying with me tonight."

With one final, hungry kiss, Annabeth and Percy left Cabin Three and went off on their way to Olympus.

"600th floor, please." Annabeth asked the man at the front desk of the Empire State Building.

He didn't look up from his newspaper. "No such thing, kiddo."

"Seriously?" Percy complained. "I have been here many times and I am one-hundred percent sure that you know who we are."

The man looked up and saw Percy and Annabeth, apologizing quickly. "Sorry, Mr. Jackson. You know what to do." He gave them the key and returned to reading his paper.

There in the elevator, with no one else in there, Percy got a little reckless. Without another thought, Percy hoisted Annabeth up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, and leaned in so their lips were almost touching.

"I don't think I could wait until tonight." He growled and kissed her fiercely. Annabeth didn't think twice about returning the kiss and she responded with just as much intensity. Percy's hands traveled down to grab her butt and they slipped under the waistband of her jeans, causing her so squeal in surprise. Her hands gripped the back of his head as she pulled him closer. Rolling her hips, Annabeth slid her tongue into Percy's mouth, receiving a moan from him.

"Perseus." Annabeth groaned into his mouth whenever he squeezed his hands.

Just then, the elevator jolted, startling the two lovers. Though stopped, the doors didn't open.

"It says that were in between the 103rd floor and the 600th floor." Annabeth said.

Percy grinned. "So we're stuck, then?"

"Yes. That's correct." Annabeth replied, hearing the lust in his voice.

"And all we have to do is press that emergency button to get unstuck?"

"Yes..." Annabeth pulled him a little closer.

"Mmm." Percy leaned in so their lips were slightly touching. "And how long would it take for them - or the gods - to get us unstuck?"

"Probably a while." Annabeth hurriedly said before rolling her hips on Percy's front and making him moan.

"I know what you're thinking..." Percy said in a husky voice that drove Annabeth mad. Then he leaned in closer to her earns whispered, "And I like it."

Returning his mouth to hers, Percy's right hand slithered up Annabeth's body and up to her breast, and cupped it from under her bra. Annabeth gasped and rolled her hips harder, pressing her hot core against the front of his jeans, feeling the ever growing bulge in his pants. Smirking to herself, Annabeth reached down and pressed her hands into it.

A groan escaped Percy's lips and he tilted his head to kiss Annabeth's neck. Sucking and leaving many hickeys, Percy worked his way down to the collar of her shirt, pulling it down to expose more of her chest. Still massaging her boobs with his right hand, Percy's left hand dragged to her front and slipped under her underwear to touch her dripping folds, pinching and tugging them. Spreading her legs a little wider to give Percy better access, Annabeth allowed her hands to fall under the waistband of Percy's jeans and rub his length while Percy inserted two fingers into her.

"P-Perseus...m-more." She begged, her grey eyes rolling into the back of her head. Annabeth let out a beautiful moan of pleasure as her boyfriend pumped faster and added another finger. Removing her hands from his length, Annabeth tugged at Percy's messy black hair and pulled his mouth back to her and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, deep growls coming from Percy's throat, making vibrations.

Just as Percy's right hand went to unhook Annabeth's bra, another jolt broke them apart and they felt the elevator move again.

"Shit." Percy spat and was about to remove his fingers when Annabeth stopped him.

"I'm close. Keep going." She gasped.

Percy nodded and added a fourth finger and pumped harder and faster. Annabeth tried not to moan loudly, for there were voices on the other side. It almost sounded as if someone didn't want the doors to be opened at all while two other people were fighting.

"...Open the doors, Aphrodite." Said the voice of Athena.

"Stop." Annabeth whispered, grabbing Percy's hand. He removed it and licked his fingers, tasting her and making Annabeth shiver. She fixed her shirt, bra, and hair - along with her shorts - as Percy did his best to fix himself up, and was quite successful. As was Annabeth and she knew Aphrodite had helped them.

Just act cute and normal. Said a pretty voice her head: Aphrodite.

Percy must've heard it too, because he slid his arms around Annabeth's waist and gently pushed her against the wall, kissing her nose slightly. A blush crept onto Annabeth's cheeks and the lust emptied from Percy's green eyes, turning them soft and kind.

"I love you." He whispered kindly.

"I love you, too, Percy." Annabeth said, the blush growing.

As Percy went to kiss her softly, the doors opened to reveal Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite - who looked like she was about to burst with joy at the sight of Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Aphrodite squealed. "Let's go work on my temple! And Percy can come too!"

Smiling slightly to each other, Percy and Annabeth held hands and followed Aphrodite down the golden path.

"That was fun." Percy said.

"Yea," Annabeth rolled her eyes, "fun."

"I love you." Percy put his arm around Annabeth and kissed her head.

Annabeth grinned and looked up at him.

"I know."


End file.
